


Look Who's Coming

by SecondSilk



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Harry Potter - Rowling
Genre: Buffyverse - Freeform, Crossover, Drabble, M/M, community: tthdrabbles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-07
Updated: 2010-02-07
Packaged: 2017-10-07 02:22:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/60363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SecondSilk/pseuds/SecondSilk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for TtHdrabbles's Family Gathering challenge. Giles brings Remus to Thanksgiving.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Look Who's Coming

Thanksgiving was not a holiday Remus had ever celebrated before, he wasn't sure he would again.

"He's a werewolf," Buffy said, the moment they were introduced.

"Yes," Remus said, with a nervous glance at Rupert.

"I think you should have told us that you were bringing a werewolf," Buffy said. "Willow, at least, deserved to know."

"You aren't more worried about the fact that he brought a man, Buffy?" Xander asked.

Buffy shrugged. "So Giles has okay taste in men. He's a werewolf!"

"And you have a problem with that?"

Buffy looked confused. "It might be a shock for Willow."


End file.
